Red Velvet
by skyfoxRei
Summary: Dua orang yang berbeda dipertemukan di bawah atap café sederhana - dan red velvet itulah saksinya. Oneshot. [Akashi/Momoi]


**Red Velvet**

by skyfoxRei

* * *

><p>Fandom: Kuroko no Basket<p>

Pairing: Akashi Seijuurou x Momoi Satsuki

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Selamat datang!" Suara ceria seorang gadis menyambutnya begitu ia memasuki café tersebut.

Pandangan Akashi Seijuurou langsung terarah pada meja kecil untuk dua orang di samping jendela. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung berjalan ke arah tempat duduk itu dan membuat dirinya nyaman. Ia menatap keluar jendela dan menyibukkan diri dengan pura-pura melihat salju yang berjatuhan.

Ya, satu, dua –

"Selamat sore, ini adalah menu hari ini," ujar gadis yang tadi menyambutnya ketika ia masuk sambil meletakkan sebuah buku tipis di atas mejanya.

Ah, ini dia yang ditunggu-tunggu Akashi.

"Tidak usah," balasnya dengan singkat seraya mengembalikan buku menunya. Saking seringnya ia datang ke café itu, ia sampai sudah hafal betul semua makanan dan minumannya. Tentunya, dengan otak seencer Akashi tidak butuh lama untuk mengingat hal 'semudah' itu. Ia lalu mendongak dan mata merahnya bertemu dengan manik pink milik pelayan perempuan itu. "Dua coklat panas dan dua slice red velvet."

Pelayan itu mengernyitkan dahinya kebingunan, mengingat tamu yang sudah bisa dibilang langganan cafénya cuma datang sendirian. _Dua?_ tanyanya dalam hati. Tapi ia tak menghiraukannya dan mencatat pesanannya. "Baik, dua coklat panas dan dua slice red velvet akan segera datang," katanya dengan senyuman manis. "Ditunggu ya."

Akashi pura-pura menunduk berkutat dengan ponsel canggihnya sebelum kembali memperhatikan gerak-gerik pelayan itu. Matanya terus mengikuti tubuh gadis itu, baik dari cara ia berjalan sampai sapaan dan senyuman kepada rekan kerjanya yang saking lebarnya itu sampai kedua matanya hilang.

Melihat senyuman gadis itu, bibir pemuda bersurai merah itu ikut berkedut.

.

.

.

"Kyaaa, Momoicchi, penggemarmu datang lagi!" bisik rekan kerjanya Kise Ryouta dengan antusias.

Pelayan yang bernama Momoi itu mendesah. "Sudah kesekian kalinya kubilang kan, Ki-chan. Dia bukan penggemarku," sangkalnya dengan tenang.

Gadis itu lalu menyodorkan secarik kertas yang berisi pesanan langganan berambut merahnya itu ke rekan kerjanya yang bertugas menyiapkan pesanan. "Kagamiiiinnn~"

Seorang pemuda tinggi berkalungkan cincin mendekat untuk mengambil pesanan itu. "Ho," komentarnya sambil nyengir. "Ini orderan si merah itu ya? Dia rajin banget ke sini. Udah kayak sekolah aja. Nggak pernah absen!"

"Tuh kan! Kagamicchi saja sadar!" Wajah Kise cemerlang penuh kemenangan. "Dia itu pasti naksir Momoicchi deh! Aku berani jamin itu lho!"

"Husss, Ki-chan! Kecilkan suaramu," tegur Momoi seraya membuat tanda diam dengan telunjuknya. "Bagaimanapun juga, dia itu pelanggan. Aku saja tak tahu namanya," ujarnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. Gadis itu mendesah, lelah dengan kejahilan teman-temannya. "Dan Kagamin ini juga. Sesama merah nggak boleh menghina lho," balasnya menunjuk pada rambut pemuda bernama Kagami itu yang kebetulan juga berwarna merah meski lebih tua.

"Tapi buktinya," Kise membuat tanda menunjuk pemuda berambut merah yang ia sebut 'penggemar' Momoi, "Dia terus memperhatikan gerak-gerikmu lho."

Momoi melirik ke arah pemuda yang tengah mereka bicarakan. Ia tengah duduk manis di kursinya sambil menatap ponselnya. "Maksudmu gerak-gerik ponselnya?" Gadis itu kembali pada pekerjaannya. Ia mengambil nampan dan meletakkan sepiring pancake yang baru saja dibuat Kagami untuk pelanggannya yang lainnya

"Tentu saja tidak! Dia itu cuma pura-pura mainan ponselnya supaya nggak ketahuan ngeliatin Momoicchi terlalu lama. Jaim – biasalah cowok."

Kagami mulai memotong red velvet perlahan-lahan agar tidak merusak icing atau dekorasi di atasnya. Ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari kue itu ketika menimpali, "Lalu, kalau ke sini, duduknya selalu di bagianmu saja, Momoi-san."

"Tapi kalau soal tempat duduk kan bisa saja dia suka duduk dekat jendela…" gumam Momoi masih berusaha mengelak kedua temannya. "Sudahlah, Kagamin. Ki-chan, lebih baik kauurusi saja fans-fansmu di sana" Ia mengedipkan salah satu matanya dan memberi sinyal dengan dagunya ke arah gerombolan gadis di pojokan café.

Salah satu gadis berteriak, "Kise-kun~ Kami siap pesan nih."

"Wah, gawat nih! Iya, sebentar ya!"

Momoi lalu berjalan menuju meja pelanggannya yang lain, berusaha melupakan kemungkinan yang selalu ditanamkan Kagami dan Kise, namun ia tak dapat mengeluarkan hal itu dari benaknya. Ia akui dalam hati, bahwa belakangan ini ia mendapati dirinya menanti kedatangan pemuda itu. Akashi Seijuurou namanya – Momoi sebenarnya mengetahuinya karena laki-laki bersurai merah itu membayar dengan kartu kredit yang pada bagian atasnya terukir namanya. _Akashi Seijuurou_.

Gadis itu menggeleng ringan, mengingatkan dirinya untuk melupakan perasaannya. Itu tidaklah penting, karena dunia mereka berbeda. Ia hanyalah pelayan café, sementara pemuda itu adalah pelanggannya. Pelanggan adalah raja – tidak pantas untuk bersanding dengan rakyat jelata.

.

.

.

Ya, sudah sebulan belakangan ini Akashi selalu berkunjung ke café ini. Alasannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah karena ia ingin bertemu dengan pelayan kesukaannya. Tiap kali datang ke café ini, pemuda itu memastikan bahwa ia duduk di bagian kerja pelayan tersebut – di bagian kanan café dekat jendela. Silakan bilang Akashi cowok obsesif atau posesif, tapi intinya kalau pemuda itu telah menginginkan sesuatu, ia akan mengejarnya dan gadis itu bukan perkecualian. Ia hanya berharap ketertarikannya itu tidaklah bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Hari pertama Akashi datang ke café itu, ia hanya ingin menikmati hangatnya kopi dan lezatnya red velvet sambil menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dari luar, suasana café itu terlihat nyaman dan tenang – menurut pemuda bersurai merah itu sangat sempurna untuk berkonsentrasi pada esainya.

Yang tidak pernah ia sangka adalah seorang pelayan dengan senyum hangat yang kebetulan melayaninya.

Awalnya pemuda itu merasa biasa saja. Sebagai penerus perusahaan ternama di Jepang, ia sudah sering bertemu super model dan perempuan-perempuan terkenal di acara prestisius yang diselenggarakan ayahnya. Namun, ketika pelayan gadis itu meletakkan sepiring red velvet di mejanya, pemuda itu bisa dibilang terpesona oleh senyuman hangatnya. Jenis senyuman yang membuat pemuda itu ingin tersenyum kembali, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena tersenyum tiba-tiba bukanlah sifatnya.

Senyum yang sama dilihatnya kembali ketika ia hendak meninggalkan café itu dan gadis tersebut mengucapkan, "Terima kasih dan datang kembali!" dengan antusias.

Merah, seperti red velvet. Keinginan pemuda itu untuk melihat gadis itu lagi membara dalam lubuk hatinya. Maka itulah yang dilakukan Akashi keesokan harinya dan hari-hari berikutnya.

Ia kembali ke café it.

.

.

.

Momoi baru saja kembali ke counter ketika Kagami berseru, "Momoi-san, pas sekali! Coklat panas dan red velvet-nya sudah siap." Pemuda itu langsung menuangkan coklat panas ke dalam dua cangkir dan menaruhnya di atas nampan yang disodorkan Momoi. Ia melakukan hal yang sama untuk kuenya.

"Makasih, Kagamin!"

Gadis itu segera beranjak dari posisinya menuju tempat duduk pelanggannya yang berambut merah. Sambil meletakkan pesanannya, ia berkata, "Dua coklat panas dan dua red velvet. Silakan dinikmati." Tak lupa pula ia menambahkan senyum yang mengembang.

Akashi mengalihkan tatapannya dari ponsel pintarnya dan berterimakasih. Nah, sekarang yang perlu pemuda itu lakukan tinggal menunggu untuk waktu yang tepat. Ia sudah merencanakan hari ini matang-matang – termasuk rencana cadangan dan cadangan dari rencana cadangan jika terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu memposisikan tangannya agar dapat melihat jamnya lebih baik. Waktu menunjukkan pukul lima sore yang artinya shift gadis berambut merah muda yang tidak bisa Akashi keluarkan dari benakknya itu akan berakhir. Seharusnya sekitar sekarang penggantinya akan datang –

"Sore, Momoi-san!" sapa seorang gadis dengan potongan rambut sedagu yang baru saja menerobos pintu masuk café.

"Riko-san!" balas Momoi tak kalah girang lalu mengaitkan lengan mereka berdua dan bergegas menuju ruang ganti pegawai, siap-siap bertukar tugas. Hal yang sama seperti hari-hari biasanya.

Akashi mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya di atas meja, berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pelayan yang bernama Momoi Satsuki, yang ia ketahui namanya dari name tag yang biasa disematkan gadis itu di dada kirinya. Sebulan mengunjungi café ini dan sudah cukup banyak yang pemuda itu dapat pelajari darinya.

_Ah, beginikah jatuh cinta?_ pikir Akashi dalam hati. Dirinya yang Akashi kenal adalah sosok yang tenang, dingin, tegas, dan tidak akan sudi membuang waktu untuk hal-hal yang non-produktif. Pemuda itu tak pernah menyangka ia akan merasakan hal yang setolol ini – sekanak-kanakkan cinta. Tak pernah terlintas di benaknya pula kalau ia akan begitu tergila-gila akan seseorang sampai ia rela berkunjung ke sebuah café kecil di seberang universitasnya setiap hari.

Pintu ruang ganti terbuka dan Akashi bisa mendengar langkah kaki Momoi, hak sepatunya memukul-mukul lantai. Laki-laki bermata merah itu menanti sampai bunyinya cukup dekat untuk berpaling dan mengangkat tangan sambil menatap gadis itu, "Um. Permisi."

"Maaf, Tuan, shift saya sudah berakhir." Momoi gadis periang yang suka tersenyum - menurut hasil pengamatan Akashi. Namun senyum yang baru saja disunggingkan gadis itu lebih lembut dari biasanya. Ia menawarkan, "Mau saya panggilkan rekan pengganti saya? Sebentar ya."

Momoi hendak berbalik dan memanggil Riko. Akan tetapi, pada waktu yang sama langkahnya terhenti karena Akashi telah terlebih dahulu bangkit dari kursinya dan meraih pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

"Jangan," ujarnya pemuda itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Untuk pertama kalinya, pemuda itu merasakan keraguan dalam hatinya walaupun hanya seberkas. Maklum saja, ia belum pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Hm?"

Mengesampingkan segala perasaan ragunya, Akashi berkata, "Aku memesan dua untuk setiap pesanan – satunya untukmu."

Momoi belum memberikan respon apa-apa. Akashi menyadari letak tangannya sehingga ia pun melepaskan genggamannya pada Momoi, namun matanya tak pernah meninggalkan wajah gadis itu.

"Bolehkah aku mendapat kehormatan untuk mentraktir gadis cantik di hadapanku ini?" tanyanya, kali ini lebih jelas.

Dipuji cantik, pipi Momoi merona menjadi sewarna dengan helaian rambut panjangnya. "Wah, bagaimana ya… Masalahnya saya cuma pelayan –"

"Aku tidak mau menerima kata 'tidak' sebagai jawaban."

"...Baiklah. Kalau Tuan memaksa."

Selama ini, Momoi berusaha memendam segala perasaannya dalam-dalam, menutupinya dengan tirai profesionalisme dan realita kehidupan mereka yang berbeda. Tapi mungkin sejak hari itu, ia tidak perlu melakukannya lagi.

Mereka memang berasal dari dunia yang berbeda. Gadis itu pelayan, pemuda itu pelanggan, dan pelanggan itu raja. Tapi mungkin sejak hari itu, mereka bisa menjadi setara. Hari ketika kedua orang itu duduk bersama di sebuah café kecil, menikmati sore hari mereka ditemani satu sama lain - dan dua potong red velvet.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>TAMAT<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Astaga cerita apaan ini tapi akhirnya selesai juga! Jujur aja sebenarnya sempet bingung ngelanjutin di tengah-tengah cerita, ya jadinya gini deh (?) Maap jika ada typo atau kesalahan-kesalahan lain dan karakternya OOC <strong>

**Review, please! Sankyuu~ :3**


End file.
